


Last Laugh

by Artemis1000



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: K-2SO is the Alliance’s snarkiest droid… and Cassian (not so secretly) loves it.Or: 5 times Cassian thought K-2 is hilarious.





	

“…and then he just turned around and left!”

Cassian nodded, his face solemn and just short of grim. “Thank you for informing me, I’ll talk to Kaytoo.”

The hangar tech huffed. “You better! I’ve never… and by a droid, no less!”

Cassian’s facial expression didn’t change.

It remained the same all the way to the training room, where he was scheduled to meet up with K-2.

He stepped into the room and crossed his arms in front of his chest, calmly watching the droid who was fiddling with what had to be the exact tool he had stolen from the hangar. K-2 eagerly turned his head towards Cassian when he came in, but his shoulders slumped as soon as he caught sight of his face.

“Oh. You know.”

Cassian’s face remained neutral. “I do. I had to listen to a very angry Corporal complain about you, and tell me to discipline you.”

K-2 straightened indignantly, and hid the hydrospanner in his large hands. “I asked nicely the first time.”

His lips twitched. He rubbed at his mustache, trying to hide his smile behind his hand. “Did you?” He managed to keep his voice doubtful, at least. “That’s awfully well-behaved of you.”

“It was. I did just like you told me to. But he said I’ve got no business borrowing expensive tools a battle droid doesn’t know how to use.”

Yeah, that didn’t surprise Cassian, he had figured as much, but keeping his face neutral became much harder all the same. “Hm.”

“He didn’t like it when I told him what I think of that.”

“I believe he didn’t like that you made fun of him… and all the techs laughed.” And he still wanted to know what exactly had been said, but the Corporal had been very tight-lipped on that.

K-2 tilted his head innocently. “Are you going to discipline me now?”

Cassian stepped towards him and plucked the hydrospanner from his hands. He tucked it into a pocket of his uniform jacket, and looked up to meet K-2’s eyes. “I promised I’d talk to you.”

K-2 leant his head forward, curious. “You are talking to me.”

“Exactly.” Cassian gave him a pointed look.

K-2’s optics dimmed slightly before they lit up much brighter, the black pupil-like lenses shifting to further display his amusement. He shifted, and his whole frame relaxed back into his usual slouch.

Cassian arched his brows at K-2, the corners of his lips curling up into a hint of a smile. “But I’m going to change my mind about disciplining you if you don’t tell me what got his feathers ruffled.”

The droid’s head moved back. “If I told you you’d have to discipline me.”

Fair enough.

Cassian’s hand hovered in the air for a moment before settling on the arch of Kay’s hip strut. His thumb rubbed gently over a spot which felt rougher, the paint chipped off, durasteel beneath dented. “Is that so?”

He watched, amused to note that the droid’s attention had been diverted to his hand. It took K-2 a moment longer to catch his lapse. His head jerked up, photoreceptors meeting Cassian’s eyes once more. “Cassian, I see through your transparent attempt to manipulate me.”

“How sloppy of me,” he tutted, flashing K-2 that too sweet smile he normally reserved for people about to die at his hands.

Despite his lack of facial expressions, K-2 managed to look indignant.

Right hand still on K-2’s hip, Cassian got the hydrospanner out of his pocket and held it up with the left. “Why don’t you return this tomorrow with an apology… and some _manipulations_ of your own?”

K-2 went so far as to reboot his photoreceptors, much to Cassian’s eye-rolling amusement. “Are you ill, Cassian? You should know I’m currently running calculations to determine if you have been replaced by an imposter.”

Cassian responded with a carefully blank look, and the tiniest of one-shouldered shrugs. “It’s my duty to deal with lack of respect in the ranks. As far as I’m concerned, I’m dealing with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to talk to me about robots, spies or other things Star Wars, you can find me as cynical-harlequin on Tumblr.


End file.
